


For Your Entertainment

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Acting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I told you that you have to enjoy this?" Kasuka stiffens against him, spine going ramrod straight and his fingers clenching a handful of white sheets. The next thrust draws a small, pained whimper from his lips. Izaya leans even closer, until his lips are pressed to the shell of the kid's ear. "What if I said that to get out of this alive, you have to pretend." He smiles, draws the lobe of the kid's ear into his mouth.</p><p>"You have to act."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drrrkink.

Kasuka is everything that Shizuo is not. He's quiet, only speaking when he's spoken to. He's calm and Izaya doesn't think he's ever heard of the boy doing something violent, even when faced with his older brother's slightly homicidal temper. He even looks different than Shizuo. The differences in appearances do not only lie in Shizuo's dyed hair, or his taller frame- it's obvious in the delicate line of a pale jaw, in the curve of his ribs, and the touch of his hand.  
  
He's soft and polite and everything that Izaya would never have expected from someone related to Shizuo. When he'd heard that Kasuka Heiwajima had been in town he'd jumped at the thought of fucking him. Fucking with him. Just to fuck with Shizuo. Anything to make that delightful rage spill out of the blonde. And ooh, he wanted to tie Shizuo up and make him _watch_.  
  
Catching the boy off guard, getting him away from his bodyguards and his fans had been a hassle but eventually Izaya had managed. And didn't those ropes look just lovely twined around pale, delicate wrists?  
  
He thinks that maybe catching Shizuo won't work too well, plus he'd never find ropes strong enough to hold dear Shizu-chan. So he sets the tripod in the corner of the dingy little room and makes his way over to the stained mattress that his prize is settled on. Even like this he's quiet, his expression blank. He doesn't even _struggle._ And honestly, Izaya isn't entirely sure if this particular development excites or infuriates him.  
  
So he settles in front of the boy, runs his hands down and down- wraps a fist around the boy's pretty little cock. Kasuka doesn't even move, a faint tremble and the slight hardening of his dick his only response. Izaya grins down at him, tugs at the cock in his hand hard enough that the boy lets out a low groan- now, now, the question is, does he want to fuck the boy until he's screaming or ride Shizu-chan's little brother like a fucking pony? Maybe he'll have the kid suck him off, hell his mouth is certainly pretty enough.  
  
He wonders what will piss Shizuo off more, grins like the devil and eyes the camera with a glint in his eyes. He licks a line down the kid's pale chest and giggles. This is gonna be so much fun.  
  
+  
  
It doesn't start grating on his nerves that Kasuka shows no signs of being terrified until his cock's already nestled inside of the kid. His total lack of a survival instinct is taking all the fun out of it.  
  
So he snaps his hips forward, bites down on the boy's shoulder and grins when Kasuka cries out in pain. He's still so quiet about it though. There's no spark. If he really, really wants to piss off Shizuo he's gonna need to do better.  
  
His switchblade gleams as he presses it against Kasuka's neck, hard enough that it just barely nicks the skin. He gives a lazy, languid roll of his hips and the movement causes the knife to press down even farther. Another thrust and there's blood smeared on the edges of the knife. He presses closer to the other boy, hisses in his ear- "Scared yet?"  
  
Kasuka shakes his head with three little jerks, licks his lips, and breathes out a soft, shaky little "No". But his breaths are coming in harsh, uneven pants and there's the faintest hint of fear in his dark eyes. Just enough to placate Izaya's aggravation. He chuckles darkly, thrusts once, twice, three times- hard enough that the kid gives a little groan.  
  
"What if I told you that you have to enjoy this?" Kasuka stiffens against him, spine going ramrod straight and his fingers clenching a handful of white sheets. The next thrust draws a small, pained whimper from his lips. Izaya leans even closer, until his lips are pressed to the shell of the kid's ear. "What if I said that to get out of this alive, you have to pretend." He smiles, draws the lobe of the kid's ear into his mouth.  
  
"You have to act."  
  
When Kasuka still shows no signs of responding, he takes the switchblade away from the smeared cut on the kid's neck. Draws it down his chest in a thin, jagged line. Kasuka bites his lip, hisses in pain.  
  
"See, you might not care that much, but I think Shizuo would care very much if his little brother went missing. He might even lose control for good." Izaya laughs, _oh, this is so much fun._ His amusement swells when the kid lives a little moan.  
  
"You don't want your brother to end up in prison, do you?" Kasuka whimpers, slumps forward until his face is pressed up against the mattress. He shakes and Izaya thinks _yes, this is more like it._  
  
"You're an actor, right? Just pretend that you love my cock fucking your ass and everything will be just fine." He draws the edges of the words out, traces the point of his blade down the kid's back. The kid whimpers and bites down on the sheets- his arms move as if they're struggling against his bonds.  
  
"Help me," he whimpers into the mattress, even as he's moving- pressing back into Izaya's thrusts and moaning like he fucking _loves_ it. He looks straight over at the camera and fuck, those are real tears in his eyes. This kid can fucking act.  
  
And it's like he's a fucking regular porn star because now he's crying out, fucking back onto Izaya's cock until he's two steps away from screaming. Fuck, if Izaya told Kasuka to fucking ride him he has no doubt that he'd do it like a pro. But the real kicker, the real climax of his performance doesn't come until the end- when Kasuka's flushed and panting, his cock hard against his belly. He looks right at the fucking camera, right at it, and whimpers- "Help me, Big Brother."  
  
And God, hearing those words, it's all over. Izaya bites down on the kid's shoulder and rides out his orgasm. And because the kid's been so well behaved he tosses his switchblade to the side and wraps his fist around the kid's dick. It only takes three strokes until the boy's coming against the sheets with a muffled wail.  
  
He slumps forward, wraps his arms around the kid's middle in something akin to a hug. Kasuka shudders against him. Oh, he can't wait til' Shizuo sees this. He'll hand the tape off to a member of the Blue Squares to deliver- He snickers against the sweat-slick skin of Kasuka's neck and pulls out of him with a grimace. He almost feels bad for the kid delivering it, but hell, one fucked up gang member will totally be worth the rage this incites. Maybe he'll keep Kasuka hostage til' then. He tightens his grip around the boy's middle and just _laughs._  
  
Yeah. That's a good plan.


End file.
